a great day with the mario family
by TeknologikGirl
Summary: the mario characters have a fun time.
1. Chapter 1

it was a fasnatic evenign in the mario kkigndom. princces peech had just gone to out and shop with daisy. mario and liugu were playign on there teevee. suddently mario said to liugu 'hey bro wanna bang in daisies room' liugu replied 'wait till they home then we have orgy'. so they waeted. when peech and daisie go t home to there catsel they all heded up the room to daisies. luigu told them the plan so they all aigreed. they took off all there cloths and waivd there privates around. they drank lots of vodkah until they where waisted. then liugu stuck his chode ip peech's but. peech screamed and so did daisie. liugu reelized that it was nit daisie wile peech slaped him. then daisie acussed him of cheeting on her with peech and having secks with her. liugu left the room crieing and then daisie did it with mario and peech which resluted in a threesom. then bowsder broke down the door in hopes to kiidnpa peech. he joineed in when he reelizwd. mario said you do it so much better then liugu as bowsre stuk his thing up mario. thwn pauline busted down the dorr screeming 'im here bicthes'. peech and daisie called her a slut butt she striipped and fuked evereeone anywayss.

that was mai story hoped you guys liked it because i spent three dayys figureeng outt how to put my words i spent lots of time on it day and night pleeze leave nise reveaws i would appreeceate it thanksss a lott


	2. Chapter 2

liugu was resting at his houme in the muschrome kigndom. he was stil sadd about how daisie reejechkted him. of corse he didnt cheet on her with peech. but their was someone els upp his minde. he piked up his telleefone and gave prinssess eclare a call. she said ill be right overr then hang up. he was soo exited he mite have gotten a erekshun. then he heard a dorr beel rang.

_**DING DONG.**_

he got up and was exited to cee eclare. she waived at him and rubed her beootifull bod al overr him whitch made him hornee. he leed her to his bedd and tokk of al his cloths. eclare wantedd to maik sure becus she thot he was with daisie. he sade 'she can go fuk mario and peech for all i care'. she noded and then started to hump liugu. then they did it right their on the florr. then tode joined in becuse it lokked prety fun.

meanwhile

daisie finnisched doing it with bowsder pauline peech and mario and was on her way to appologizee forr wut she sayed. she peakd into his windowe. she fowned him doing it with his x eclare and a tode. she screemd and storrmed away. she puncthed a whole thru his dorr and assked whut the fuk he was dooign with eclar. he sad fuk off daisie go fuk peech and mario. she cryed until she come hom then she was hapy becus he was nut there. liugu was enjoing himslef too while makeing out with a muschroom and waflle princces.


	3. Chapter 3

liugu strols bak to the catsel and greets the sekuiritee koopas and todes. he taiks a speer from won of the todes and swungs it aruond. they tri to taik it bak but he stabs them in the hed. he let out a bloddcurdlinn screme and fales to the gruond. he smils and entres the castel. he findss daisie sitting in her bedrome sad. then she freekes out becus he has a bloddy speer. he sayes lets fuk dasie or itll hapen to u two. she scremed but he convoncies her to do it. then she stripes. he stripps to. he tolds her to gets on the grownd. she obays and neels doggy-stile. he humpps her bak until he actaly gets orgasem. she mones and he screemd _**OH ECLAR IM ABUOT TO DO IT.**_she pulls away and scremes _**ECLARE?! IM DASIE YOU FUK. **_then she runns out off the romm naked. he cacthes up too her and sayed remember what i said dasie itll hapen two you to. then he rases the speer and wacthes her blodd splater evereewere. he sade hehehehehehehehehehehehe and then went to kill a lott of todes and pauline and peech and mario and bpwsder. he was goign to do it with eclare and his speshul tode onlee. he needid to hokk up with them aagane somedaye.

how did u guys like this storee? i thikn it wus prety goood. thx for reeding all this.


	4. Chapter 4

liugu was strolliing bak to his muschrome hut and metting up with ecalr and tode. he brot his bloddy speer with him and sayed oh eclar tode their is anotcher kigndom we dont now abuot. so they wentt to go finde it and kill al the todes and koopas.  
them are not desrev off hafing a life. eclrae and tode are the only importeent pepul in mai life. daisie was a rood whore. peech fuked mario, my bicth-tittied broder, znd bpwsder kept makign me do wurk and finde the princces liugu thot. when they arivve at kigndon liugu said woh guys ok lok fer aneebodee to kil. he gaiv them eech a ak-47 and rokett lontcher. exept for tode me and eclar dont kil us. he said befur runign of to killl. he laffed maniakllee and shott a koppa. then somwon cam up behinde him. larry and morton and wendy and iggy and roy and lemmy and ludwig all grabedd hin and draiged him bak to bowsders castel. wut are u diong stoopid heds? liugu asked. they all laffed. daddy is gona bee pruod off us for geting liugu tode AND eclare! they teid him upp nexx to tode. eclar was on the other sid. hey guis did you at leest kil somebod? he aksed. yep. they bocth replied. bodswer stromed into the dungeeun. heeheehee wut doo we haf heree? he aksed. ur stoopid like ur kidds bowsder. liugu showted. bowsder cryed out i just wantt a smex loife! they agred to have orgy and did it with larry morton wendy iggy roy lemmy ludwig eclar tode liugu bowsder and som off his slave koopas. it was akshully reelly fun so he agread to do it agen.

hey evereewon hoped you likd this chappterr it was reely fun to rite al the naimes. larry and morton and wendy and iggy and roy and lemmy and ludwig and eclar and tode and liugu and bowsder! i did itt agen! leve revewws ples i shoued it to my bestt frend and he said it was shity and mispeled so i need to noww how to write secks storees about thu mario carakters and spel it rite. thunks agen for reeding!


	5. Chapter 5

liugu was releesed from the catsel with eclar and tode. he waivd bai bai to bowdser and his kiids and thu koppas. eclare told tode to go gett her muschroom pankackes. he screemed im sik off geting evereewon things! liugu said _**TOO BAD TODE GETT ECLARE HER MUSCHROME PANKACKES. **_tode said make me. then he ran away ass fast ass he coud, jumpiin of a clif. liugu and eclar peekd ovir the edje. they fuond todes bloddy corps. liugu shruged. i never reely likd tode. he sayed. that would be prety yummie dont u think? eclare asked. he nodded. they made there way down the clif and grabed the ded tode. the brot it bak to there muschroom shapd howse. _**TASTY! **_eclRe ecksclaymed as she tokk a bite rite of the topp of the todes ded hed. liugu did the saym and shuoted _**THAT IS SOO GOOD! IM ONLIE EETING TODES FROM NOWW ON! **_he grabed eclares bresties. they started dooeng it rite their wile tayking preshus bites of the tode. he shouted _**OH YES ECLAR THIS ISS THE BESST SECKS IVE EVR HADD! **_she agred. then they got inn bed and sleepe becus muschrome todes made them tyrd. they were slepewawking one daiy and dessyded to haf secks wile sleepeign.

thank u guiys for reeding! did i spelle ani beter? i liked ritign abuot eetign todes. dont miiny muschrome hyumans seme taysti?


	6. Chapter 6

when liugu finnished eeting tode with eclare they dessidehd too go on a wawk. liugu sayed ill be won minnut. eclare left and went owtsid. wen liugu caym owtsid ass wel butt coud not finde eclar. he cawled her name severell times butt she did not anserr. he saww sumthign greeen dissapeere. he chaysed after it and then ariveed at a litlle howse. he creepd inzid and fownd eclar tide upp on a chare.

_**WUT HAPENNED MAI BEEOOTIFULL ECLAR?!**_

_**LIUGU KEPE THE VOLYOUME DOWNE!**_

_**WAI IS THEIR SOO MUCH SHOWTIGN!?**_

yoshy rann intoo the roome. liugu gasspd and touk a ful sprinnt at yoshy. he screemed batlle cryes.

_**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! YOSHY I DID NOTT NOW U WER UPP TO THISS! HOWW DAR U!**_

yoshy slaped liugu acrose the fayc. liugu taklled him and beet him upp.

_**GO FUK BIRDO YOU BICTH!**_

yoshy was out colde. liugu untide eclare and then they draged yoshy howm. yoshy wood be a taistee snak dont u thikn? eclar sayed. liugu sayed yee, so they did the sayme thign they did wiht tode and eet himm.

**_HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE_**

hai guiyss sorrie there was not ass much too reed todai. i did not hav anee mor ideeahs afterr eclar got kidnaped. pleese sugesst sum ideeahs in the revyoos. it wood help kepe this storie goign. thakns agane!


	7. Chapter 7

liugu dessided to visset the castel agane with eclare. they oppenned the gaits and kikced the dorr downe. they saww the ded bodees of mario peech daisie lots off todes and koppas and pawleen. roozaleenah watcthed them and thenn asscked what are u to doign heer? they spun arownd and sayed nun off youre bussnes roozaleenah. she heeld the bodees and sumonned bowsder larry roy lemmy wendy morton iggy and ludwig. donkie kogn was also their and sum koppas and todes that wer nit murdurd. now evereewon was alyve and angrie at liugu and eclare. i cant maike tode and yoshy com bak beecus _**SOMEWON EET THEM.**_ roozaleenah sayed. pawleen starteed too taik of her cloths. then peech and daisie and eclare did too. mario and liugu tokk of there ovrals. bowsder giglled. i DoNt HaFe AnY cLoThS tO tAkE oF! he showted. larry and roy and lemmy wendy and iggy and ludwig and the koppas and todes agrede. well evereewon arre u reddy to hafe a orgy? roozaleenah askedd. evereewon noded and started rubinng there bodees on ech other. then they do graffik thigns like fuk. so mario and peech and daisie and eclare and roozalenah and pawleen and mario and liugu and bowdser and larry and roy and wendy and morton and iggy and ludwig and sum todes and koppas all got toogeethr to haf a big secks partee. pawleen was a slut and tryed to hokk upp with al the guiys. there was lotts off drinkign and vodkah and speshul thigns. wario and waliugu popped in and joyned. liugu mostly fukd daisie and eclar but sumtymes with bowsder and his kidds and sum todes and koopahs. mario did peech and pawleen and roozaleenah. donkie kong and bowsder and larry and roy and lemmy and wendy and iggy and ludwig and todes and koopahs did it beecus they wer all annimalls. their was lots of funn in this partee and it didnt end for a weake. yee they were al fuking for sevn daiys strate. evereewon luved it. their wus lotts off poll dansign and drinkign to. pawleen wanteed mario al for herslef but peech and roozaleenah didnt lett her. she reely wus a sluttee horr. they werr al telign funy secks joks at won pointe. evereewon giglled and it sownded like _**HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE. **_it wus reely a grate timee with the mario fammilee.

heelo evereewon i hoep that you liked the end chapptr for thiss. if you waant a seekwel pleez say so! did u like the bigg orgy with lotts of peepul? their was lots too reed! mai frend sayed that i wus anoyign and repepetetetif with all the naimes butt hoo carrs wut he thikns? tel mee wut tipe off fan fikshuns too rite too! this wus the lognest chapptr that ive ritten. it wus the end, so i had to rite a lot too end of strogn! thakn u forr reeding my PURFECTT STOREE!

_**DRGYHUMKMJBTVRXEXRVTBUMIMIJUBYVRCEXECVTBYNUMIDRCTBYNDRVTNUDRCYNIMMIMYBGRXESRVHMJVRSFHKFSGYBTC**_

_**HEEEEEEEE HEEEEEEEE MIKELL JAKSUN!**_


End file.
